Crave
by fortes in fide
Summary: Your craving for her innocence will be a visceral thing. Youth, beauty, and lust all wrapped up in false purity. Desire will burn through you, pumping heat with every beat of your heart, but she won't be yours.


**Crave**

Your craving for her innocence will be a visceral thing. Youth, beauty, and lust all wrapped up in false purity. Desire will burn through you, pumping heat with every beat of your heart, but she won't be yours.

* * *

The door clicked shut behind him as he stepped into the foyer. He was back from week-long conference in Miami, with skin inked a golden brown and hair lightened by the sun. He sauntered up to a mirror, flashed a smile, and ran his fingers through his hair. A few more lines than last year, but a quick trip to Dr. Lin could take care of that. His head turned when he heard a dark feminine voice. It wound through the house, and he followed the sound into the kitchen. He stood silent in the doorway and watched his wife as she leaned forward on her elbows. A wolfish grin crossed his face when he looked down her low cut shirt which was baring a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage. She peered at the cards laid out on the marble counter-top and her brow wrinkled in concern as she glanced over at the woman sitting next to her. Carlisle's grin disappeared.

"You're sure?"

The dark woman nodded, pushing loose strands of silky, black hair behind her ear as she gently patted Esme's hand. Her large, dark eyes brimmed with sympathy as she pointed at a cards.

"It is what they are telling me, but it isn't carved in stone. The choices you make can change all of this."

Esme glanced out the window, a far away look in her eyes. The phone rang, interrupting the silence that had filled the room and Esme stood to get it.

Carlisle walked toward the pair and donned the smile that made women swoon.

"Afternoon, ladies."

Esme glanced his way, distracted by the ringing phone.

"Honey! You're home!" Looking apologetic, she added, "I've got to take this."

Carlisle waited a beat as his wife left the room. Her mummer filtered in from the hall as he crossed to the counter.

"Sorry, Esme got distracted. I'm Carlisle Cullen, and you?"

The woman gave him a tight smile as she shook his hand, "I'm Alice Brandon, nice to meet you."

Carlisle couldn't help leaning in. The woman's tone and expression indicated she was not pleased to meet him, and there was nothing more interesting to him than a woman who led him on a chase. A challenge, he thought as he watched her reaction. He loved women with large, dark expressive eyes. He was positive before she left her eyes would be glowing with lust instead of disfavor.

"Ms. Brandon, psychic to the stars. Can you do a reading for me?"

She arched a well-defined eyebrow before gathering her cards together.

"For you, I'll do a reading at no charge."

She quickly shuffled the cards, strong fingers neatly folding the cards into each other.

"Keep the question you have in your mind as I deal the cards," she instructed while placing the one after the other in an intricate pattern before him. Her hands stilled as she dealt the last card. An intent look crossed her face as she leaned forward eyes darting from card to card.

"I see hunger, craving, luxuria… I see the Princess of Swords triumphs when she crosses The King of Wands."

She glanced up at him, worry evident from her posture and expression. She reached out and tapped a card. It was of a young, innocent girl opening the jaws of a lion and peering inside.

"The literal meaning of this card is, of course, walking into the jaws of danger."

She traced the figure of the lion, and glanced back at him.

"You are not the one in danger, though, you're the lion."

She let out a sigh before looking up at him intently, "What innocent will be walking into your jaws?"

Carlisle smiled, "You must've dealt the cards wrong."

"Hmm," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand and picked up the card.

Carlisle's jaw clenched as she brushed him off. He fought the urge to order her out of his house as he watched her stroke the card she was holding. Her eyes seemed to darken as she looked up at him from hooded eyes. Carlisle's eyes followed her mouth as it curved sensuously, a plump tongue licking her berry lips as she leaned forward. The red, silky material of her blouse hung open and he caught a glimpse of black lace straining to hold in firm, ripe breasts. When she spoke, her voice seemed to call up dark, smoky urges and he leaned closer hanging on her every word.

"Your craving for her innocence will be a visceral thing. Youth, beauty and lust all wrapped up in false purity. Desire will burn through you, pumping heat with every beat of your heart, but she won't be yours. You'll try to sate your hunger with other women to no avail. You'll dream of her lips curved in a lascivious smile as she is spread open before you, legs splayed wide. Once you have her, you'll never get enough. The image of her face as she's cumming will haunt your dreams. You'll search everywhere for her image, but someone else will find it first. She's coming, Carlisle."

"Hey, dad, whatchya doing?"

Carlisle's head felt thick — as if he were just waking up from a heady dream. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants which abruptly seemed too tight and shifted in his chair to greet his son.

"You're mother was getting a reading, and Alice kindly offered to do me as well."

His attention fell on the girl at Edward's side. Her glossy mouth curved into a smirk and he followed her intent gaze, noticing his hard-on was quite visible to everyone in the room. He shifted so he was hidden under the counter and looked back in time to see the young woman licentiously licking her lips, her attention fixed on him.

"She's already here," Alice whispered, but Carlisle wasn't listening.

His attention was fixed on something else.

His son's voice barely registered as the boy proudly announced, "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan."

xxx

The door clicked shut behind her as she wove through the guests up to the main house. It was infuriating to be stuck in the pool house with Edward, his younger brother and his girlfriend. Bella Swan didn't sit at the kids' table when she was a kid and she sure as hell wasn't going to sit there now. She passed a mirror and gave her image a satisfied glance. She adjusted her top, pulling one strap off her shoulder and grinned at the indecent display of cleavage. Really, her mother's head would explode if she saw her. She slithered through the crowd, and headed straight for the bar.

Leaning forward, she quickly got the bartender's attention. His eyes were glued to her chest as he handed her two bottles of Dom. She'd almost made it out of the house when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Aren't you going to wish me happy birthday?"

Bella had to give herself props for not freezing up. Instead she turned and looked up at Carlisle Cullen from under the fringe of her lashes. Sidling up to him, she smirked.

"It's my favorite birthday boy."

His eyes had a certain heat to them as he looked at her. Edward never looked at her that way, and Bella was certain that she was made for men to look at with heat.

She licked her lips and almost giggled as the movement of her tongue mesmerized him. She'd bet on her life that he was hard already. As she slid a hand up his inner thigh, she cupped the proof. She moved up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his ear.

"Meet me upstairs in the guest room, I've got a present for you."

When she walked in, he was already waiting. She shut the door behind her, leaning against it with a bottle of Dom in each hand. He stood in the middle of the room, eyes dark with lust as she put the bottles on the dresser and locked the door behind her. Muted music and voices could be heard from downstairs as she walked toward him slipping her shirt over her head. His hands were on her before she could drop her blouse. He didn't pull her to him. Instead his hands roved over her body, eyes intent on each curve. With deft movements he pulled off her bra. His thumbs traced the underside of her breasts before he leaned down and suckled her nipple into his mouth. She gasped as his teeth grazed her and ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer.

He went to his knees and pressed her skirt up. There was a wild look in his eyes when he pulled her panties off her. He nudged her legs apart, spreading her wide with his thumbs before he leaned in and began to lap at her. He immediately zoned in on her clit, taking it between his lips. She went rigid, as pleasure spiked through her and his tongue swirled around her clit. It felt like an open mouthed kiss where no one had kissed her before, and her legs were trembling from the pleasure of it. His long fingers glided in and out of her faster every time she let out a moan.

"I can't stand," she whimpered, but he didn't let her go.

His fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs as her hips jerked against him. He held her there as she went over, lapping at her until she screamed. With strong hands, he eased her to the floor. A harsh smile crossed his face as he pulled open his fly, not bothering to completely undress. He was inside her with one, firm thrust, not pausing to let her adjust to his size. He ground against her, wringing another cry from her lips as her back arched.

"Say my name."

Bella's arms wrapped around him, and she clenched her inner muscles. He winced as if in pain, but she knew better. Rolling her hips, she continued the pressure as his movements became jerky and erratic.

"Say it." He demanded.

She ignored his demand and smiled when he stiffened and collapsed on top of her. They were both panting from the exertion, and she pushed his weight off her. Carlisle rolled to his side watching as she slipped on her panties and pulled down her skirt. She finished dressing and picked up the bottles of champagne at the door.

Turning, she gave him a bright smile.

"Happy birthday, Dr. Cullen."


End file.
